It's Hard To Choose
by JeniferCullenLautner27
Summary: What if Edward is a ware wolf and Jacob is too.And what if they both imprint on the same girl.E/B/J
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,Guys**

**this is my third story**

**hope you like it**

**and please review :)**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Hard to Choose**

**Moving Here**

**(BPOV)**

"Yeah,mom I'm gonna be fine"I said

"OK,honey tell Charlie I said hi,okay"she said.

"Sure,bye mom"I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay,honey"she said

When I walked to the gate I waved my mom goodbye. I sat in my seat and started reading. Anyway I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella or..... else. I lived in Phoenix,Arizona but now I'm going to live with my dad in Forks,WA. My mom and dad divorce when I was 6 years old. But then my mom remarried and happy as ever. I love cheer leading and all that stuff. So..... that's all about me. Oh,wait now I'm 17 years old. I sleep 2 hours and wake up from a tribulation. And then the captain informs us that we will land in Forks in no time. After about 10 minutes we land in Forks Airport. When I was walking out the gate I saw Charlie leaning against his police car.

"Hi,Bells,I miss you sou much"he said giving me a hug.

"I miss you too,Dad"I said

"Okay,then let's go"he said carrying my bags.

The drive is silent and I was happy about it. My dad lives in La Push. Along the way I would see someone cliff diving. Hmm...... I should try that later. When we arrived I saw a small house with a neighbor with a small house with red worn out paint.

"Bells,that's my friend house his name is Billy I would like you to meet him,you go ahead I want to put your bags in your new room"he said.

"Sure"

When I reached the front porch I saw many blankets scattering every were. I knocked at the door and a russet skin boy opened the door. His hair was long and black. His lips is soo inviting. Just calling my name.

"Umm,I'm Bella"I said lost in his eyes.

"Jacob,Jacob Black"he replied. We were lost in each other eyes.

"Jake,who's at the door"An old man in wheel chairs said.

"Umm,I'm Bella,I'm Charlie's daughter"I said

"Oh,come in,please"he said

The living room was small and at the other end there's a door. I think it's Jacob's bedroom or Billy's bedroom.

"Umm,so where's Charlie"Billy said

"Oh,he said he wanted to put my bags on my new room,he'll be here"I replied.

We all stand there in silence. Until Charlie came in.

"So,what did I miss?"he said

"Nothing"Billy said

"Oh,okay,Billy maybe we should went outside let the kids know each other"he said.

"Okay"Billy replied.

Then they left me alone with Jacob.

"So,where do you go to school"he said.

"Umm,I still didn't know,why?"I said

"Oh,nothing if you went to my school we could go to school together"he said

"Oh,okay,I'll let you know"I replied

"Where are you from?"he asked

"I'm from Phoenix"I answered

"Oh,but your skin is so pale"I chuckled

"I don't know how about you"I said

"About what?"he said

"You know,what about you,your skin is so tan"I asked

"It's inherited from my mom and father"he answered

"Oh,I feel stupid"I muttered

"Hahahaha,don't be,I'm stupider than you think I am"he said smiling and I laughed

"Really?By the way what sports did you take in your school"I asked

"I took football,how about you?"

"I took cheer leading and all that crap"I answered

"Oh,maybe you could cheer me when I'm playing"he said

And I laughed then he tripped and we both started to laugh uncontrollably. Then suddenly came 7 tall and buff boys. They all have long hair except one boy that caught my attention. He has short hair with a bronze co lour with a green eyes and a dazzling smile. When they saw us they started gawking at what they had seen. Then one small but not that small boy said "Jake,you have a girl at your house but didn't invite me"he said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah,Jake it is sooo not fair"one of the boys said

"GUYS,STOP IT this is Bella,Charlie's daughter"Jacob said

"Hi"I said shyly.

"Let me introduce them,Bella,this is Quil and this is Seth"Jacob said. Seth was the small boy and Quil was big but not as big as Jacob.

"Umm,Hi"I said to the both of them.

"Hi"they said,both of them kissed my hand and I blushed.

"And this is Sam,Jared,Paul,Embry,and Edward"Jacob said

"Hi,nice to meet you"Sam said

"Hi"Embry and Jared said at the same time.

"Hi"Paul said bitterly.

"Hi,nice to meet you"Edward said with his velvet voice

"Hi,to all of you and nice to meet you too"I replied

"So,now all of you know her,let's play"Jacob said

"WAIT,what are you doing then with her?"Seth asked

"Well,Jake said something funny and I laughed then Jacob tripped and we started to laughed uncontrollably"I answered

"Really?"Quil added

"Stop this,that's what happened,so you guys come here to play right?So come on let's play"Jacob said

"Fine"Quil and Seth muttered

Then they all left and leaving me with the green eyed hottie.

"Hi,so your the Chief's daughter"he asked

"Yeah,isn't it obvious"I said

"No,your much beautiful"he said and I blushed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything"he said

"No,it's fine"I said

"So,where do you go to school"I asked him

"I went to reservation,we all are,how about you?"he asked

"I still don't know" I answered

"Oh,let me know,okay"he said

"Sure,so do you live here in La Push"I asked

"Yeah,I lived not far from here"he said

"Hey,guys come on let's play something fun,you too Bella"Jake said

"OK"I replied

"Let's go"Edward said

I think moving here is actually a good idea.

**Do you like it??**

**Please review this story**

**and tell me what you guys think**

**and let me know do you want Bella and the boys play?**

**Would you want the student to be like in the book?**

**or should I made it up?**

**Hope you guys love it**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaaa!I know I haven't been updating!Sorry!I just have writer's block!i guess....so...this is the new chap!:)**

**-;)**

**xoxo **

Chapter 2

It's Hard To Choose

Truth Or Dare

"Let's play truth or dare"Quil said.

"Sure,why not?"I said.

"Ok"they all said.

"Ok,me first!"Quil said.

"Bella,Truth or Dare?"he said.

"Dare,of course!"I said and I hope I didn't pick wrong.

"I dare you too kiss all of us!me too!"he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ugh,fine come here you!"I said. I grabbed Quil necks and kiss him passionately. After he's done I kissed Sam,Jared,Paul,Seth,and Embry. Then now it's time for Edward's kiss. I grabbed his neck and kiss those sexy lips of his. His lips was like heaven,his lips is so soft. Then a cough broke us apart. I looked away and thought about the kiss.

"It's my turn now!"Jacob said.

"Yeah!"I replied him. He took my face and kiss me passionately. His lips is soft too just like Edwards. Then he begged for entrance and I gladly accept it. Our tongues fight for dominance. He bit my lower lip playfully and I let a low moan.

"Whoa,stop it now!"Seth said. And we both pull away. When I pulled away I was red as a tomato and when I glance at Edward he was jealous. Or maybe that was just me.

"Okay,your turn Bella!"Quil said.

"Jacob,Truth or Dare?"I said with a mischievous grin.

"Dare"he said.

"I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing moment!"I said and he groan.

"Fine,one day I was swimming in the beach and Blair my crush but not anymore joined me then I felt a major fart coming on. I thought I could get away with it!But,when I farted big bubbles burst up right behind me. And that was my most embarrassing moment!You happy?!"he said crossing his arms. We were all laughing so hard. Then eventually we stop.

"My turn!"Jacob said.

"Bella,time to go home!"Charlie said.

"Okay,Dad!Bye Guys. See ya tomorrow!"I said.

"Bye Bella"They all shouted. And I went out and walked to my new home.

"So,how was Jake and the guys?"Charlie ask.

"They're great and very nice to me!"I replied.

"That's good to hear!"he said.

"Yeah!"I replied.

"Bells,is it okay if we ate pizza?"he asked.

"Yeah,sure!But tomorrow let me cook!"I insisted.

"Oh...That would be great,Bells!"he said.

"Okay,then let's eat!"I said and we eat pizza. When I was finished I went upstairs and take a look at my new bedroom. It was a medium size room. The wall color is purple with a little pink. There's a desk with a laptop and a single bed. And I love it!After that I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I was finished I changed into my pajamas and check my e-mails. There's one mail from mom.

**Bella,**

**Sweetie did you land safely?How is you're dad?How is it there?Are you having fun?Reply me!**

**Mom**

and I reply:

**Mom,**

**I land safely!Dad is....healthy as ever!Here is rainy!But I'm having fun here. I'll talk to you later,Mom!Love you!**

**Bella**

And after that I went to bed.

**Please Review!and I'll update quicker!:)**

**-;)**


End file.
